


造物主的私人秘密

by lokywang



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 在这个西部世界里，温柔的造物主爱上了他制造的玩具。





	造物主的私人秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 我的臆想，都是假的。

一、

香槟意识到自己自己观察他太久。

这个世界的一切都是他创造的，永远高挂的太阳，城外荒原里齐人高的仙人掌，藏在树丛中的溪流，系着马弯腰在河水中洗脸的治安官。

这里的一切都是沙色的灰，香槟往前走了一两步，他看到治安官抬起脑袋，眯着眼睛往他的方向看过来。

他创造的，最圣洁满意的灵魂。  
“先生，我见过你吗？”治安官威士忌的声音带着微微的沙哑，他在被设定好的故事线里奔波了一天寻找马贼，然后他会和自己的搭档龙舌兰会和，他们会回到酒吧里喝一杯，接着回去睡觉。接着醒来，开始一模一样的另一天。

“也许吧。”香槟往前走了两部，他抽出自己的兜里的雪茄，“介意陪我走走吗？”

这个世界的太阳总是很大，仙人掌在荒沙下弥漫出雾一般扭曲现实的幻境。沙子是真的，几公里外的海让空气中带着咸味。威士忌有着黑色带卷儿的头发，藏在他那顶牛仔帽下方，他的嘴唇像是被蜜亲吻。他压了压帽子，跟在香槟的身后，沉默的听着长者的呼吸，雪茄的烟散在他们的周围，化做风。

威士忌不怎么出问题，大部分时候他清醒的裸着身体张着眼睛，他自如的坐在玻璃房的椅子上，告诉香槟，“你总是看着我并不会给你带来心灵的慰藉，我的冠军。”

威士忌是香槟一封写给故人的信，他嘴角讥诮，看着香槟像是可怜他做的一切，“创造令你变得傲慢。”  
“那么你呢，我给了你名字。”  
“你赐予了我名字，你是我的造物主，可我并不惧怕你。“  
香槟自己也清楚，他伸出双臂让威士忌柔顺地低下脑袋，他被植入的程序没有损坏，他在此刻就是香槟那个永恒年轻的爱人。

与之相反的是，治安官记不住这一切，他牢牢活在自己的故事线里。“我得回去巡逻。”  
“也是。”香槟用马靴踩在一块风化成红色的石头上，他冲着治安官点点头，看着他回身上马，套索系在他的腰上，几个小时后，他会浑身赤裸地被送上检修台，像他前几天的遭遇一样，被弄坏，被弄脏，被割破脚心的皮肤，浑身充满某个观光客的精液。

香槟有时候痛恨自己的残忍，他需要靠这些来确认他不过只是在行使造物主的职能。他创造，他看到，他不插手。

痛苦会让他们更接近人。

检修他的时候，香槟给他念过诗，他带着老花眼镜，让手指滑过修复后完好无损的仿生人，他称呼这一切是“生存的痛苦和梦的麻醉。”

他称呼他是“自己影子中的影子，自己阴郁中的幽灵；堆满尘土的房里留下混乱的纸张。”

威士忌低着脑袋，他咬着嘴唇像在思索反驳的话语，他眨了眨眼睛，他的瞳孔是香槟的最美造物，弯起来的时候是一座早就被损坏的桥。他自主的靠近香槟的脸颊，猫一样的蹭他，他等待主的一个吻。

而香槟轻轻捏了捏他的耳朵，他吻了吻他的嘴角，说陷入美梦吧。仿生人像坠落一般掉进他的怀中。他的头发里还有荒野的沙。

明天又是西部世界，最平常不过的一天。

 

二、

“如今你能理解到  
我对你怀有的爱是多么挚热，  
我甚至忘了我们是幽灵，  
把阴魂当作实体的东西看待了。”   
___T.S 艾略特

 

触发那条隐藏支线的关键句只有他一个人记得，原本香槟是不打算就此激活的。

但现在他们就走在远离城镇的树林里，距离这里三十里外的马贼在逃亡的路上，他们劫持了镇子上最珍贵的宝物，将会跨越大海在一个无人的岛上被击杀，这条路遥远漫长，正如他和威士忌的旅途。

他记得那条路，那艘藏在树林里的船，他将这个世界变成上世纪的美国西部，肯塔基的酒厂下埋着特工的尸骨。

现在Statesman消失了，人们热衷合成的饮料，这里成为一场巨大的梦境马戏。  
威士忌重新是鲜活的，他就骑着马在香槟的不远处，他压了压帽子，嗅着空气里的盐味。  
“我们接近了海。“治安官尽职地对着他的责任点了点脑袋，“我们需要一条船。”

这是被设定好的剧情，尽管香槟早就熟知接下来的故事走向，但与威士忌一起经历，依旧是场令人期待的过程。尽管这场过程令他胃部沉甸，每一秒钟都在提醒他，这不过是他开始偏离常识的记忆的复刻品。

没有人会在树林里藏一艘出海的船，除非那是威士忌喜欢的作家曾书写的情节。他们系好马往茂盛蕨类疯长的丛林深处行进，这里已经距离主世界的城镇一个昼夜之远。

“我们会在这里找到一艘船。”威士忌弯了弯嘴角，他伸出手绅士的扶了一把迈过石头的香槟，“那帮狗娘养的会出海，他们的老巢在海中央一个岛上，我们得去拦截他们。”

“你见过海吗。”香槟问他。  
“当然见过。”威士忌挽起了袖子，他在记忆里搜寻曾经与香槟一起出海的记忆，他们去过哪儿、加勒比海上的洪都拉斯，巨大的蜥蜴趴在落叶堆上，他们在某一个清晨听着雨声起来，天空昏黄，载着雨水的云像鸟儿一般飘过，大海在木屋的边上，潮水呼啸着拍打着礁石，空气里弥漫着香槟的雪茄和西番莲成熟的味道。

“我记得你那时候比现在的我年轻，而我是个比龙舌兰更令人头疼的毛头小子。你教我如何在酒吧里搭讪，一场灾难。”  
“小子。”香槟的手扶在他的后腰上，他们掠过层层的绿叶，那艘船在树林的中央慢悠悠地起飞，蝴蝶般轻盈地与他们拨开一切，海就在三米开外。

那是洪都拉斯的海，他们在那个沙滩上吃过太多的香料和甜菜，威士忌躺在太阳椅上抽烟，他接过香槟递给他的落在地上的秋海棠。

“在任务结束的时候我们会有一天的休假。”香槟对他说，他们杀了一整个行刑队，晨光爬上白色的砖墙，战争后的疲惫像凝固的雾气一样笼罩在这里，没人会来这个打渔；他们只能捞上尸体。  
“你可以选择去哪儿轻松一下。”  
“这里就不错。”威士忌懒洋洋的捏了捏自己的帽子，“也许我们可以在树林里找到一艘船，然后出海。”

“没人会在树林里藏着一艘船。“  
“有的。”威士忌笃定的说，“只要你读过马尔克斯。”

那也是星期三，他们出海，香槟在他漫长的人生中并未对哪一次休假记忆深刻，他学会放手和遗忘，只挑选重点。比如让威士忌掌舵，让治安官在剿匪的时候拿起左轮玩一会儿花活。

香槟甚至都没有掏出枪，他靠在椰子树的边上，看着威士忌从死去的匪徒身上摸到他们抢走的钥匙，然后塞到自己的裤兜里。

“那是什么？”他明知故问。  
“我们城镇的宝藏。”威士忌谨慎地回答，“既然我们已经完成任务，就应该往回赶。”  
“也不用太着急。”香槟朝他招了招手，他示意威士忌过来陪他走一段，也许听听海，在那个凭空出现在海滩边上的白色木屋里喝一杯。

“你也许可以试试这把钥匙能打开什么。”香槟记得他喜欢上世纪的威士忌，所以他留了很多在这个世界。

“这并不合理。”治安官皱着眉，他被拖到这个木屋里，眼前放着一个箱子。没人告诉他那把钥匙为什么是他们镇的珍宝，但眼前这人却让他打开一个来历不明的箱子。

“合不合理只有试了才知道。我教过你。”  
香槟敲了敲桌子，空的酒杯自动斟满，威士忌好奇又迷惑，他着迷的看着玻璃杯，还有那旁边的箱子。他的心痒痒的，在打开箱子的时候迟疑了一阵，里面只有一根三指长的鞭棍。

“你以前最喜欢这个，比爱你的左轮更甚。”香槟记得他每一次在出任务的时候用鞭子甩过目标的躯体，然后扔出去，他擅长这个，此刻威士忌满眼放光的伸出手，他在握住鞭棍的时候眼神闪了闪。

这是另一重触发条件，他的主人格被短暂的允许进入园区模式，替代治安官。威士忌清楚，只要他再次闭上眼睛，这场梦就会被遗忘。但他贪婪的回忆起他们在树林里找到的船，星期三的雨天，他们路过香蕉，橘子，菠萝还有西番莲。

他对香槟说，“你对我说的那句话很美。”  
那是最初一重的触发条件，在这个世界里他是上帝，但是如今，香槟温柔的看着他，像那个在洪都拉斯的海滩上和他一起抱怨糟糕天气的特工搭档。

“是的。”香槟一如既往的平静，他吟诗一般的又念了一遍，“主啊，如今你的仆人可以安然赴死了。”


End file.
